Colleen Villard
| birth_place = Grand Rapids, Michigan, U.S. | other_names = Olivia O'Connor Olivia Charles Maggie O'Connor | alma_mater = University of Michigan | occupation = Voice actress | residence = Los Angeles, California, U.S. | years_active = 1990–present | spouse = | children = 2 | URL = }} Colleen Ann Villard (née O'Shaughnessey; born September 15, 1971) is an American voice actress best known as voice of Sora Takenouchi in the Digimon anime and the current voice of Miles "Tails" Prower in the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise. She is also known as Wasp in The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes. Career Villard is perhaps best known for her roles as Sora Takenouchi from the first and second seasons of Digimon (her first major voice actor role), Jazz Fenton in Danny Phantom, Ino Yamanaka and Konohamaru Sarutobi in Naruto, Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck in Bleach, and Janet Van Dyne/Wasp in The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes. She has also worked in the video game industry, where she voiced Genis Sage in Tales of Symphonia and KOS-MOS in Xenosaga Episode II: Jenseits von Gut und Böse. She is currently the voice of Miles "Tails" Prower and Charmy Bee in the Sonic the Hedgehog series. She reprised her role of Sora Takenouchi for the Digimon Adventure tri movie series. Personal life Born Colleen Ann O'Shaughnessey on September 15, 1971. She graduated from high school in 1989, and she currently resides in Los Angeles, California with her husband, Jason Villard, and her two children, Connor (born ) and Maggie. Filmography Dubbing in Anime * B-Daman CrossFire – Sumi Inaba * Battle B-Daman – Assado * Black Jack – Karen Aramis * Bleach – Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, Loly Aivirrne, Michiru Ogawa, Yuichi Shibata, Kyoko Haida * Blue Exorcist – Cram School Girl C (Ep. 7); Ghost Boy (Ep. 12) * Boruto: Naruto Next Generations - Chocho Akimichi , Hanabi Hyūga, Ino Yamanaka * Bungou Stray Dogs - Margaret Mitchell * Digimon Adventure – Sora Takenouchi * Digimon Adventure 02 – Sora Takenouchi * Digimon Data Squad – Yoshino "Yoshi" Fujieda * Digimon Fusion – Angie Hinomoto, Monitamon * Dinozaurs (2000) - Kira (Ep.16) * Duel Masters – Mimi Tasogare (Seasons 2 & 3 only) * Glitter Force – Kelsey Ace/Glitter Sunny * Initial D First Stage – Saori (Tokyo Pop dub) * K – Anna Kushina, Sakura Asama * Kekkaishi – Yurina Kanda, Yomi Kasuga * Mars Daybreak – Enora Taft * Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers – Wasp * Mirage of Blaze – Saori * Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin – Artesia Som Deikun/Sayla Mass * Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn – Additional Voices * Monster – Wim Knaup * Naruto – Ino Yamanaka, Konohamaru Sarutobi * Naruto: Shippuden – Ino Yamanaka, Konohamaru Sarutobi, Hanabi Hyuga (Ep. 166), Kaori, Furofuki (Ep. 186) * Nodame Cantabile – Kiyora Miki * Overman King Gainer – Sara Kodama * Sailor Moon – Thetis (Ep. 12, Viz dub), Additional Voices (Viz dub) * Slayers Revolution – Pokota * Slayers Evolution–R – Pokota * Stitch! – Kijimuna * Sword Art Online II – Endou, Verdandi (Ep. 17) * Tenkai Knights – Ms. Finwick, Additional Voices * Tokyo Pig – Dizzie Lizzie * Vampire Knight series – Seiren, Additional Voices * Vandread – Seiron * Zatch Bell! – Suzy Mizuno, Robnos Animation * The Adventures of Kid Danger - Menu Board * The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes – Wasp, Vapor, Valkyrie, Cassandra Lang * Danny Phantom – Jazz Fenton, Vid, Additional Voices * Doc McStuffins – Pickles * Freedom Fighters: The Ray - Mrs. Terrill * Hanazuki: Full of Treasures – Little Dreamer, Red Hemka, Yellow Hemka * Important Things with Demetri Martin – Female Bystander * Jonah Hex: Motion Comics – Additional Voices * The Kids from Room 402 – Polly, Mary–Ellen, Don * Lego Scooby–Doo: Knight Time Terror – Wanda * The Life and Times of Juniper Lee – Jody Irwin, Additional Voices * OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes – Tails ("Let’s Meet Sonic") * Random! Cartoons – Tiffany, Mom, Kit, Some Kid, Little Girl * The Replacements – The Lis * Sonic Boom – Tails * Special Agent Oso – Jake's Mom ("License To Clean"), Jade's Mom ("On Her Cousin's Special Salad"), Nadia's Mom ("For Sleepy Eyes Only") * Static Shock – Nightingale/Gail * What's New, Scooby-Doo? – Celia Clyde, Jingle, Galana's Friends What's New Scooby-Doo? 1x03 Space Ape at the Cape – ShareTVWhat's New Scooby-Doo? 3x05 Farmed And Dangerous – ShareTVWhat's New Scooby-Doo? 3x06 Diamonds Are A Ghouls Best Friend – ShareTV * What's with Andy? – Lori Mackney (2001–2002) * The Zula Patrol – Zeeter * Tom and Jerry: The Lost Dragon - Jerry Mouse Film * ''Bleach: Memories of Nobody – Store Keeper * Boruto: Naruto the Movie – Ino Yamanaka * Cars – Additional Voices * Digimon Adventure 02: Revenge of Diaboromon – Sora Takenouchi * Digimon: The Movie – Sora Takenouchi, Male Student ("Four Years Later" segment) * Digimon Adventure tri. – Sora Takenouchi, Mrs. Mochizuki, Tapirmon * Horton Hears a Who! – Angela, Additional Voices * The Last: Naruto the Movie – Hanabi Hyuga, Ino Yamanaka, Konohamaru Sarutobi * Monsters University – Additional Voices * Naruto Shippuden the Movie: The Will of Fire – Ino Yamanaka * The Painting – Harlequin * Party Central – Mom * Patema Inverted – Additional Voices * Ponyo – Karen, Additional Voices * Road to Ninja: Naruto the Movie – Ino Yamanaka * Sailor Moon Super S: The Movie - Perle / Sailor Moon Super S Plus: Ami's First Love - Bonnone * ''Spirited Away – Additional Voices * Toy Story 3 – Additional Voices * Winx Club: The Mystery of the Abyss - Omnia *''The Fixies: Top Secret'' – Simka and Mom Video games * Alpha Protocol – Madison Saint James * Bleach series – Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck * Digimon World Data Squad – Yoshino Fujieda, Runaway A, Runaway B * Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII – Incidental Characters * Disney Infinity: Marvel Super Heroes – Wasp * Disney Infinity 3.0 – Additional Voices * Disney Princess: Palace Pets – Summer * EverQuest II – Emissary Millia, redeemable traitor (human), Alanaramal Zaste, Freya Ora, Maida Tudors, Bartender, Innkeeper Female Good & Evil recording1 (Kerran), Raban, Yanari Cyellan, Nyla Diggs * Fallout 4 – Sylvia Cooper * Final Fantasy XIII – Additional Voices * Final Fantasy XIII-2 – Additional Voices * Fire Emblem Heroes – Kronya, Nagi * Fire Emblem: Three Houses - Kronya, Monica * Guild Wars 2 – Female Asura Player Character * Hitman – Valerie St. Clair, Additional Voices * Hyperdimension Neptunia U – Dengekiko * La Pucelle: Tactics – Alouette * Lego Dimensions – Miles "Tails" Prower * Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII – Additional Voices * Marvel Heroes – Julia Carpenter/Arachne, Wasp/Janet Van Dyne * Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots – Soldiers''Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots, closing credits, 4 minutes in – Metal Gear Online Unit – Voice–Over Cast – Soldiers * ''Naruto series – Ino Yamanaka, Konohamaru, Tsunami, Hanabi Hyuga * Psychonauts – Nils Lutefisk and Crystal Flowers Snagrash * Red Ninja: End of Honor – Additional voices * Rogue Galaxy – Mark Pocacchio * Sonic the Hedgehog series – Miles "Tails" Prower (2014–present), Charmy Bee (2010–present) ** Boom (video games) – Tails *** Fire & Ice *** Rise of Lyric *** Shattered Crystal *** Sonic Dash 2 ** Colors – Charmy (DS version only; credited as Maggie O'Connor) ** Generations – Charmy (Console/PC version; credited as Maggie O'Connor) ** Forces – Tails, Charmy ** Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games – Tails ** Team Sonic Racing – Tails * SpongeBob SquarePants featuring Nicktoons: Globs of Doom – Jazz Fenton * Star Wars: The Old Republic – Additional Voices * Tales of Symphonia – Genis Sage * Valkyria Chronicles – Alicia Melchiott * Valkyria Chronicles II – Alicia Gunther * WildStar – Drusera, Professor Goldbough, Yuria, Cassian Female, Aurine Female * Xenosaga Episode II: Jenseits von Gut und Böse – KOS-MOS * Zatch Bell! Mamodo Fury – Suzy Mizuno, Robnos Documentary * Adventures in Voice Acting – Herself * I Know That Voice – Herself Other * Violetta – Camila vocals (English localization of Argentinian telenovela) References External links * * *Interview with Colleen O'Shaughnessey at the Digimon Encyclopedia Category:American voice actors Category:American video game actors Category:Actors from Grand Rapids, Michigan Category:Place of birth missing (living people) Category:University of Michigan alumni Category:American people of Irish descent Category:1971 births Category:Living people Category:20th-century American actors Category:21st-century American actors